Austin & Ally: Lies, Heartbreaks, and Double Takes
by CrazyGirl429
Summary: This picks up where Chapters and Choices left off! Ally is hurt by Austins decision and in his panic he creates another bad one. Rated T because my writing style is kind of advanced for 9 year olds... and because of snogging that may take place in the future chapters... Enjoy! My first ever fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**The story picks up right where Chapters & Choices left off... Enjoy!**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

No. Everything was perfect. Why did Kira have to come and ruin it? As soon as Kira said that she decided to be Austin's girlfriend, I did the only thing I could think to do: run off. Tears streaked my face. All I had wanted was to be with Austin, and now things were way too complicated for that.

Kira. It was all her fault.

Inside I knew this wasn't at all true, because I had heard Austin talking to Dez, saying he would choose Kira. I had only been hoping he would change his mind. And right up until Kira walked in, I was sure he had.

I was still running, as fast as I could, to the store. I thought about going home, but for some reason there wasn't much comfort in that thought. I needed to go to the practice room. Then I would probably die in a closet.

How could I ever face him again after this? How would he handle it? Handle it. As if. All he did was mess things up even more.

When I got to Sonic Boom, I hardly slowed down. I yanked at the door, but it was locked. I pulled and pulled, knowing it wouldn't open but trying never the less. After a minute, I plopped down to the ground and held my face in my hands, sobbing.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and stopped crying almost immeaditly. I crawled over behind a heavy bush and just sat there. A small part of hopped it was Austin, but I didn't really know how seeing him try to explain everything would help. So I closed my eyes. I didn't care who it was. I sat, with my eyes closed tight, listening to the approaching footsteps. I heard someone try to yank the door open, then heard them knock on the glass. After a minute, I heard footsteps leaving.

AUSTIN'S POV:

No. No. No. Not now. What had I done? After the kiss, I had been ready to ask Ally out, but Kira came in at the wrong time. What was I supposed to do now? Kira's arms still hung around my neck, her head nestled up to my chest. All I could do was watch with desperation as Ally dashed away, tears in her eyes.

I had made the wrong decsion. And I didn't know what to do about it.

"Kira..." I started, thinking of what to stay.

She let go of my neck and looked up at me, still smiling. Her smile faded however, when she saw the look of pain on my face. "What?" I looked at what I could still see of Ally, running towards the store.

"I..."

"You changed your mind again, didn't you?" Kira suddenly became very angry. "I can't believe this! I knew you would do this!" She began to walk away when I suddenly grabbed her arm.

"No, I know what I have to do. Kira, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Trish, who had been watching this entire scene with Dez, came foward. "Austin! Are you seriously saying that you don't want to be with Ally?'

Kira looked back and forth between the two. "I don't care anymore. Austin, you just can't seem to make up your mind. You just feel like breaking my heart over and over again, don't you? Don't you?" Again, she began to walk off. "You and Ally are perfect for each other," she said sarcasticly over her shoulder.

My mind was at war ith itself again. Kira or Ally?

"Wait, let me finish."

Slowly Kira stopped and turned to face him. But she didn't come any closer.

"I want you to be my girlfriend and I want Ally and I to just be partners. I promise, any feeling I have for her will be thrown out."

Trish and Dez stared, horrified at what Austin had just said. How could he do that to Ally?

Kira thought for a moment, then said, more calmly, "Austin, I don't think that's fair to Ally. She obviously likes you a lot."

"No, she doesn't. I've just been confusing her. I thought I liked her so it just made her think she liked me too." Dear God, I felt so wrong about what I was saying. There wasn't even the slightest bit of truth to it, but it was the best I had to buy me more time.

Kira just stared at me, thinking again. Her weight shifted to her other foot and she slowly walked toward me. She gazed up at me with her big brown eyes. "Promise?"

All I could think about was how much this would kill Ally. "Promise."

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh on me. I love Austin and Ally and I had lots of ideas about what could happen next, but if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I just couldn't wait!**

AUSTIN'S POV:

Then Kira leaned in. I leaned in too. Would there be a spark? When I kissed Ally, there had definetly been a spark. Their lips met.

Nothing. The kiss was as dead as a doornail.

But I kept going. I couldn't risk pulling away.

Finally, it ended. Kira pulled back, smiled, and walked off. "I'll text you later."

As soon as she left, Trish stepped up to him and slapped me.

"Trish!"

She slapped me again.

"Oh! Stop doing that!" My face really hurt. Boy, Trish could smack hard.

"You deserve it after what you just did!" Trish looked disgusted.

"But what else could I do? I really like Kira-"

She smacked me really hard that time. "You just ruined everything! Ally will never see you the same way! When she finds out what just happened, she probably won't ever want to talk to you again!"

"Trish, I-" I grabbed her wrist so I could stop her if she tried to slap me again. "I know I messed everything up, but I made a decision. I am going to date Kira and Ally will just have to live with it."

Dez watched, a bag of popcorn in his hands. He chewed loudly, and we stopped arguing for a second to stare at him.

"Where did you get that popcorn?" Trish asked.

"Oh, there's a popcorn cart right around the corner." He kept eating. Trish turned back to me.

"Austin, do you realize that Ally will hate you?"

"I know... but I couldn't risk messing everything up again. Knowing me, her heart's just gonna get broken again and again until there's nothing left. What else could I do? I don't want to break her heart again."

"Austin... you just did." Trish left, going the same direction that Ally had.

I stared after her, my heart torn. I know, I did the wrong thing. Again. I should have just given up on Kira. But my stupidity had made me think I could still fix everything. Dez put his hand on my shoulder.

"Popcorn?"

"No thanks, Dez." I sighed, taking off my guitar and placing it on the ground. What had I done?

ALLY'S POV:

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Darkness was all around me. The person who had come to the door had left. I stood up cautiously and began to walk home. How would I even look at Austin again? Knowing he had chosen Kira? Over me?

I opened the front door to my house. My parents were there, sitting in the kitchen with steaming mugs of coffee.

"Ally, are you alright?" mom asked me. I wiped away my tears and smiled. But it was fake.

"What happened?" my dad got up and came to hug me, but I backed away and just went upstairs.

I closed the door to my room shut behind me and threw myself on my bed, willing myself not to cry. I lied there, for what seemed like hours on my back.

Suddenly, my cell phone played "There's no way I could make it without you." Austin was trying to call me. But I ignored it. I waited for the song to end, then heard the BING of a new voicemail. I wanted so bad to listen to it. For several minutes, I was able to hold myself back, but I finally reached for it. I played it and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Ally... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, but I want things to go back to the way they were. Before... you know. Because I don't want to hurt you again... I think I've done that enough already. So... yeah. Let's just be partners again, ok?... so... bye."

I just cried even more.

TRISH'S POV:

I rattled the door to Sonic Boom, then tried knocking on the glass. Was Ally in there? I was sure she came back this way... I just hopped she was okay.

I decided not to tell her everything Austin had just done. Instead, I had to help her. To feel better... or to get back at Austin. Suddenly, I had an idea. I rushed straight to Ally's house.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I walked home, alone in the dark. I hated myself. Why was I so stupid?

As I walked, I felt my cell phone rub against my leg from inside my pocket. I had to call her. Even if she didn't pick up... I had to tell her myself.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I knew like the back of my hand. As predicted, she didn't pick up. So I decided to leave a voicemail. Surely she'd listen to that, right?

"Hey Ally... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, but I want things to go back to the way they were. Before... you know. Because I don't want to hurt you again... I think I've done that enough already. So... yeah. Let's just be partners again, ok?... so... bye."

Saying the words made me hate myself more.

As soon as I got to my room, I plopped myself down on my back. I never really liked Ally that much anyway, right? Right? Nope. It wasn't working. I just couldn't convince myself.

I was hopelessly in love with Ally Dawson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Will Austin be able to make things right? Or is Team Austin and Ally over with?**

DEZ'S POV:

I sat there, thinking stupid thoughts.

When suddenly, I remembered the current dilemia my best friend was in. Imeaditly, I called him up to try to talk some sense into him. Since, you know, I'm the Love Whisperer. So Beep Beep Beep I dialed Austin's number. And no answer. So I decided I would just go there personally and talk to him. So I set off.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I was such a jerk, and I knew it.

How could I like Kira and Ally? Sure, it's impossible, but for me, decisions are hard. It's like choosing between blueberry pancakes or chocolate chip pancakes. Or between cheerleaders and... wait, what was I thinking of? Oh right. Stop it Austin, you need to stop it. No more girls.

Suddenly there was a knock on my window. I straightened and listened. Then there came three knocks in a row, followed by four finger taps. It was Dez. I opened the shades and the window and my best friend climbed in. He looked around quickly, spotted a half-eaten hamburger, and dove for it.

He started eating it.

A look of disgust crossed my face. "Ew, Dez! That burger's like a week old!"

Dez continued eating.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. "What do you want, Dez? To tell me I'm a jerk? Go ahead, I already know."

"Ok, you're a jerk." He said between mouthfuls.

I hung my head. "What's wrong with me? Ally didn't deserve that! What do I do?"

"Oh! I got it! You could... no, wait... Yeah you need to... never mind."

"What? I'll do anything to fix this!" I stood up. When I said it, I meant it.

Dez's eyebrows shot up. "Anything?"

"Yes! I want Ally to know how sorry I am!"

Dez nodded, then took another bite of the hamburger. When it was finally gone, he spoke: "Well, remember when you bought her all those flowers?"

"Well, I really only meant to buy her one..."

"Shush, young turtle!" Dez held up his hand. I sank back down onto my bed. "Just do that again!"

I thought this was a great idea, but there were two problems. "But I don't have the money and she probably still won't forgive me!"

Dez suddenly got that foolish look on his face when he is about to say something stupid. "Well, I remember seeing something on TV about money growing on trees..."

"No Dez, that's not real."

Dez thought for a moment, something Dez rarely ever did. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out really old-lady type reading glasses. "Well, the way I see it is this plan will require two parts: One, breaking up with Kira, two, figuring out how to get things back to normal."

"Impossible and never going to happen."

"Well duh. Not with that attitude. Austin, you may be a jerk, but I'm still willing to help you."

I smiled a tiny bit. "Thanks Dez. Now lets think of something to fix this problem!"

ALLY'S POV:

I was done being sad. Now I was just angry. Trish stood in my room, telling me what had happened after I left. I knew she was keeping things from me, but I didn't really want to hear more.

"So, I came up with a plan to get back at Austin." Trish stared at me as I paced.

"A kick-me sign?"

"Way worse!" I suddenly wanted to do something worse. While half of my heart still cryed out for Austin, the other half was ready to bury him alive. Woah. Maybe that was a bit extreme. After all, they were best friends... or was that just the past?

"Tell me it!"

Trish came in closer, excitement from her brilliant plan boiling up. "We need to make him think that he couldn't hurt you. You need to hurt him."

"How? I hope you don't mean physically because my karate is about as good as my dancing." I listened intently to what Trish was going to say.

"Nope. You need to get back at him for doing this to you. So instead of flat out ignoring him, make him jealous. You need to date Trent."

**What do you think? Will Trish's plan work? Will Austin fix things?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for encouraging the story!**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I was so nervous. Did I even dare go to the store this morning? Probably not a good idea... but the part of the plan where I had to dump Kira had to happen in the store. So I had to face Ally. As I walked to the store, all I could think of was her reaction to seeing me again. What would happen? Then I enetered the store.

ALLY'S POV:

Austin walked through the door. Operation Get Back At Austin was a go. I had never been more confident.

"Hi... Ally. Look... I'm really sorry." Austin was nervous, I could hear it in his voice.

"It's fine." I didn't even look up from my song book.

"I just... wait, what?" He sounded really confused.

"Don't worry about it. Date Kira. I couldn't care less." Then my cell phone Binged, right on schedule. I laughed as I read it. I hoped Austin was curious. He didn't say anything though. I grinned as I typed back.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." I grinned down at my phone. He had no idea what was going on. Just the way I wanted.

Then Trish walked in, right on time. "Guess who got a job at The Post Office!"

"Wait, didn't you already get a job there?" I asked.

"Apparently I never quit," she said, shrugging. "Oh, and Trent wants you to meet him by the lake. He has a suprise for you, I guess."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Austin's eyebrows hit the ceiling. "Trent?"

"Ok, I'm going to meet him there now." I left, hopig Trish could finish it off. This was going to work.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I was so confused, I'm not going to lie. Trish couldn't have been texting her, she was coming to the store. And Trent? What was she doing? Anything Trent had for her couldn't be good news for Team Austin and Ally. If that even still exsisted.

Trish opened up a magazine on the counter and began reading it. "Trish... what did Trent have to show Ally?"

Trish looked up. "Oh, Ally didn't tell you? Figured she wouldn't. She didn't think you'd care."

"Well, I kinda do... what happened?" I listened to what she was about to say intently.

Trish became excited. "Well, after Ally ran off, she bumped into Trent. Trent asked her what was wrong and the two really hit it off. Turns out he's caring and sensitive. Who knew?"

I was shocked. Ally? Going on _a date? With Trent?_

"What? So they're going on..."

"A date?" Trish looked back at her magazine. "Yup."

What?!

I was so absorbed in thought that I completely forgot my plan. Now Ally was gone, so what could I do? Kira would be coming any minute so we could break up. If Ally didn't see it, how could it work? She would still think I liked Kira. Which I did... but I had to give her up. Ally was more important to me now. I had to think of something fast.

Then Kira walked in.

"Kira!" My voice wavered. "What do you say we go to Mini's?" I had to think of something fast.

Kira was confused. "But you said you had something to tell me here..."

"It can wait... Let's go!" I dragged her off.

TRISH'S POV:

I listened to Austin's conversation. Why was he so nervous? Was he planning something?

Dez walked down the stairs, dressed as a clown. No idea why. But I decided to start grilling him. He must know something.

"Hey Trish! Wanna hang?" He honked his nose.

"Don't you have to work on your plan with Austin?" I tried not to make it obvious.

"Oh no! I missed it!" Dez said, disappionted.

"Missed..."

"Austin dumping Kira!" Dez covered his mouth. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that..." With that, he dashed out the door.

What?

Austin was planing to dump Kira in front of Ally? I thought he really wanted to go out with her! He made it seem like he was trying to break Ally's heart last night... is he seriously trying to win her back?

It would never work anyway. Austin could never see the serious damage he'd done...

But if he was truly serious about making things right...

I better not say anything. I need to watch and make sure Austin is sincere before telling Ally. How do we know he isn't still just being a jerk? That would be teribble!

Better go get fired from my job.

* * *

**So... sorry the story has a bit of a dark edge to it. I think things are going to get better, but will things ever be the same again? Comment!**


	5. Please Read This

Hi! Sorry I haven't been on for a while to update my fanfic that all of you are so strongly supporting, but once the new episodes of A & A came out, I figured the producers had done it all much better and with much less drama (in other words, actually appropriate for children). Soon after joining this site, I found another website known as Wattpad, where I can post all kinds of stories I have written along with fanfics. So while I really enjoyed writing this and all of your supportive comments, I am now using Wattpad. But who knows? Maybe someday I'll pick up this story and write it out to the end, or I might create a new one.

But for now, you can find me on Wattpad, under the username 'Akumal'. If you truly enjoyed reading my writing, I hope that you will check this website out and read my new stories. The titles of my stories are as follows:

-Akumal

-And Together We Shall Stand

-The Spark Chronicles: The Time Thief

I urge you to please visit and read these stories, as well as check out Wattpad. I sincerely enjoy writing and I hope that you will follow my writing where ever it goes!

~CG429~


End file.
